


Wicked Grace

by Araglas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: A bit silly, M/M, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araglas/pseuds/Araglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela wants to play strip wicked grace ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was created for a Fendersapprication promt on tumblr
> 
> “For the last time - I am _not_ playing strip Wicked Grace!” –

“For the last time - I am _not_ playing strip Wicked Grace!” – Fenris said, his expression showing his distaste.

 For the past several minutes, Isabela had been trying to convince him to play this new version of Wicked Grace. Everyone else present; namely Merrill, Anders, Hawke and of course Varric, had already agreed to it, and yet Fenris still refused.

"Oh come on Sweet thing, you are such a beautiful man. You absolutely _need_ to join us!" The pirate seductively purred whilst leaning over the table shamelessly giving Fenris a good look at her breasts.

For a moment, she managed to get Fenris distracted. She was a beautiful woman after all. Still, the elf gathered himself quickly and looked away from her cleavage, snorting.

"Still no." Even though he was not blind to her charms, he knew that she wasn't what he was looking for. She was a player, but Fenris needed a keeper.

 "Give it up, Rivaini. Broody just hasn't got the balls for this kind of game", Varric intervened with a smug smile whilst shuffling the cards.

Fenris raised an eyebrow at the remark. "You cannot manipulate me that easily, dwarf."

Varric simply shrugged.

"Was worth a try" He replied, a smug smile on his lips.

"Please, Fenris. Just one game!" Hawke gave his best puppy eyes at the Elf who faltered for a moment, but then he shook his head. "I will not play _strip_ Wicked Grace!"

When Isabela wanted to argue further, Anders sighed in frustration

"Just give it up and let’s play! I, for sure don't want to see the prickly Elf naked, thank you very much."

The Warrior turned at him with a sneer "As if anyone wants to see _your_ bony body!"

"Ha! I just knew you two were scrubbing each other’s decks" she winked at them with a broad smile. "Ohhh let me watch, yes? Please, please!"

 "What?! Are you kidding me? Me and that mage hater? No way. He wouldn't touch me even if his life depended on it. Neither do I want him to." Anders grimaced. Really, what was that woman thinking? He shook his head as he glanced at the Elf.

 "I hate it, but this time I have to agree with the mage." Fenris took a deep gulp of his ale.

"How do you know that he is 'bony' beneath his clothes? " She defiantely crossed her arms before her body.

 

Fenris raised an eyebrow, glancing at her and then looked at the others, but all of them gave him only confused and bewildered looks. "Really?" He shook his head, nodding towards Anders. "Has nobody noticed that his cheeks are too hollow? His cheekbones are too pointy and for weeks he has had balance problems when he wields his staff too fast? Also, when he eats here, he eats slower on purpose to hide how hungry he is." Again he watched everyone. "Not that I care, but he obviously doesn't eat enough. How has nobody other than me noticed it?"

" _And_ why have you noticed it?" Hawke's voice sounded curious but also a bit sulky because the Warrior hadn't mentioned anything sooner. Also because he failed to notice these things himself. _What a good friend I am..._

"He is a mage and an abomination. I keep an eye on him closely. On all mages, if I am honest." Again he took a sip of his mug, while casting his gaze down. When he put down his mug he shrugged. " To be entirely truthfull, I know everyone’s weaknesses. I was a bodyguard. I'm trained to find potential hazards and weaknesses..." Even without seeing them Fenris could feel that the others were uncomfortable with his remark and all its implications.

 

"That sounds like you plan on fighting us..." Hawke's voice sounded wary and unsure.

"No! It is simply a habit." He paused a moment, drinking more of his ale whilst his gaze was cast down. Fenris couldn't bear to look at anyone in the eyes. "But as an escaped slave and accompanied by mages, I never can be too sure what comes next..."

 "So you what you are telling us is that you’re just waiting for the day when we’ll betray you?" huffed Hawke "Do you really think we would do that? After four years and many encounters with hunters? After all I have told you..."

 

For a moment it seemed like Fenris wanted to melt into his chair, but then he straightened his back and lift his gaze. Not enough to look into the gold brown eyes of their leader, but enough that Fenris could see his beard and lips. "It is no secret that I am no friend of mages. And while I admit that I deeply respect you, I do not think that I will ever think otherwise. So it is only a matter of time till you, or one of the other mages will find you have had enough of me. Also, I do not know at which point my bounty will be high enough to tempt the rogues." This time he looked in Isabela's direction without meeting her gaze.

 

The silence hung heavily between them. "You really got some nerve, Elf" this time it was Anders who was speaking up with a deep growl. "That you don’t trust me I understand, I'm everything you hate. That you don’t trust Merrill, I also understand but Hawke? He may be a Mage but has **always** been on your side! And don't forget that _you_ could also turn at _us_ any moment … but we still trust you! One word to Meredith and all of us would be locked away. So tell me, when will _you_ betray us?" 

Fenris looked at him. Really looked at him. It was odd but somehow Anders was the only person he could look into the eyes and hold its gaze without any difficulty. His eyes wandered over the grim face of the Mage, taking in every emotion that showed so plainly on his face. The Warrior had always wondered how Anders could be like that. Maybe this was the reason why he didn't believe much of what Anders told him about the circle. How could it be so unbearable there if it did not change the blondes’ good and open hearted attitude?

 "If I told Meredith about you, you would be made tranquil or be killed. Merrill would surely be killed and Hawke I would assume they would want to take him alive but he would not go without a fight. So I think, he would also turn either tranquil or dead. So I think that after all we have been through, if anyone is going to kill any of you, I owe it to you to do it myself." The Warrior emptied his mug and ordered some wine. Then he returned his attention to the others. "Not that I cherish the thought. I would rather not be forced to kill any of you" Again his gaze went to Anders. "Not even you, although I admit it is tempting at times..."

 

"Owe us... Do you only think about who owes who? How will you ever truly be free when you don’t understand the meaning of friendship? It doesn't matter what happens, there is no way I would let any of you down! I always will fight for you, kill for you even die for all of you!" Hawke's voice was determined, honest and fierce.

Fenris shifted, uncomfortable, gaze casted down again. "I... I have never..." he paused and looked somehow miserable and stoic at once. After several minutes of silence he just shrugged.  "Thank you." 

The warrior wanted to tell them that he had only ever people he could consider friends once, but back then _he_ was the traitor. Fenris wanted to tell them, that since then he had realised what he had instinctively known to be true as a slave, namely that betrayal may happen at any time And he just wanted to be ready incase it did happen. Also the Warrior desperately wanted them to realise, that _he_ also could easily be the traitor...

But then again... This was the first time Fenris belonged somewhere without belonging to some **one** so he didn't want them to fear him. He didn't want to fear _them_. They were all so incredibley trusting. It was both endearing and painfully frightening. It seemed to him as if betrayal was beyond their imagining.

 

Isabela sighed inwardly at the change in atmosphere in the room. Personally she didn't mind Fenris' implication that she might sell him out. Honestly she would feel more offended if he wouldn't even consider this possibility. She was, after all a pirate and thief and proud of it. Still this atmosphere was counterproductive for the game she had planned for this night. "Speaking of sneaky elves" Isabela winked at Fenris and snatched the cards out of Varric's hands, shuffling them further while starting to tell her story.

"Did I ever tell you about my encounter with that damn hot crow? He came at night to assassinate my... lover that evening. At first, I thought he was going to kill me too since I was a witness, but instead we ended up having the most amazing sex I had had till then. Later I saw him again in Denerim and had a threesome with no other than the Hero of Ferelden himself..."

Anders perked up: "Wait, are you speaking of Zevran? I never met him personally, but the Hero of Ferelden was head over heels in love with him!"

Isabela laughed while dealing everyone, even the warrior, in. "Exactly him. I think I have a little dangerous elf kink" Again she winked at Fenris.

 

Without thinking Fenris took the cards, inwardly grateful for the change of subject. He only remembered what kind of card game it was when the first round was over and Merrill was the one with the worst hand so she needed to undress. She decided to remove her scarf.

A bit upset he turned to Isabela. "You tricked me!"

She shrugged and grinned mercilessly. "Either you continue to play with us or you leave. We will not put on a show for you while you stay dressed" She winked at him, shuffling cards and dealing them all in again. The Elf only huffed and decided to play along. He didn't want to leave. Not after the heavy words they had had before. It was certainly better to raise every ones mood first.

 

~

 

The reason why Fenris didn't want to play, was not, because he would be ashamed. No slave had a sense of shame, that was only for free people. No, he feared his appearance could intimidate or disgust the others. But Fenris learned quickly that rather the opposite was the case. Also he realized that everyone in their group had some kind of scar. So after some rounds and much booze he felt comfortable and even enjoyed the game. Especially his bickering with Anders which was something between teasing and insulting. But it seemed to have the right balance since the Mage grinned now and then.

 

~

 

The game went on and on. The booze flowed freely and it was a jolly atmosphere. It was already early in the morning and only Fenris and Anders were still playing. Fenris still wore his breeches, whilst Anders was down to his smalls. He indeed was quite bony and could use some decent meals. Just like Fenris had said.

 

Isabela had lost suspiciously often. As the elf threw a side glance at her he wondered with a wine fogged mind if she had done this on purpose to have an excuse to get naked in front of them. Now she was half dressed again and asleep with her head on the table, snoring quietly. Hawke and Merrill had left about an hour ago, so only Varric was still present, dealing them the cards.

 

"So you still will not give up?" The elf asked scornfully. The Warrior was either glancing at his cards or looking at Anders with a sneer and mild distaste.

"Never" the Mage answered with the same amount of taunting and facing Fenris with a matching sneer.

"If you give up you could at least keep some dignity" He grinned wickedly casting his gaze a bit down where he noticed some time ago that Anders had an erection before his gaze returned to the face of the mage.

 Somehow, Anders managed to not blush, looked at Varric wondering if he noticed something, but the dwarf sat on the other side of the table appearing very tired.

"Don't babble and show me your hand. I drew the Angel of Death"

Both showed their cards and Anders lost again. He saw the broad grin of Fenris.

"You loose, Mage" he called triumphantly.

But Anders shot a grin back, as he just remembered that he still wore his hear tie. He pulled it out and ran his hands through his hair to untangle it.

 

Fenris’ breath hitched at the sight. For a moment his face lost the sneer and the look of distaste he’d been wearing. With his hair down, Anders' face didn't look as hollow as before. It flattered his features and for few seconds Fenris forgot that he disliked the Mage deeply. But he quickly composed himself again.

 

"Dwarf deal in a new round."

"No" Varric yawned, "call it a draw and stop it. I'm exhausted. So please just get dressed and go."

Both threw an unamused gaze at the rogue but then nodded.

Fenris stood first and grabbed Ander’s coat, throwing it at the mage before he began dressing. Anders quickly covered his erection with it, giving the warrior a grateful look which Fenris did not see.

 

~

 

Outside in the fresh air Fenris suddenly felt the wine hit him like a hammer. Frowning he stumbled forward, but Anders quickly caught him, steadying him.

"Easy there. Everything ok?"

Fenris breathed deeply, in and out three times before he pulled away. "Yes."

 

"Ok then... Good night" Anders began making his way to the nearest entry to Darktown but after several steps he stopped, noticing that the Elf was following him. "Uhm Fenris? What are you doing?"

"Walking you home."

"You are the drunk one. I'm perfectly sober and can defend myself."

"No" the Warrior said stubbornly.

Anders sighed. "You don't even like me so why would you want to walk me home _?" Except maybe for some hot sex? As if..._

Anders really had enjoyed seeing the always so stoic Elf half naked. And if he was honest with himself, he had fantasised many times what would happen if Fenris lost his control in a good way. In a pleasurably way...

"True. But we are still a team and have each other’s back."

 

"That's... really nice" the Healer seemed surprised at this statement. "But that leaves us in a stalemate. Because by that logic it also means I have to walk you back, since you are far from sober, and then you would need to walk me back and so on. The only solution would be that either you stay at my clinic or I stay at your mansion..."

Fenris stared at Anders, considering. With his wine fogged brain this was really hard work. Finally he shrugged.

"My mansion then."

He turned and walked away only to stop, when the other didn't follow but just gaped at him.

"Come on, I'm getting tired."

Together they walked through Lowtown to Hightown till Anders followed Fenris into his home.

 

 _I've never been here without Hawke._ Anders thought worriedly. He hadn't thought that the Elf would agree, he just wanted Fenris to reconsider walking him home. Now he didn't know what to do. What did Fenris expect from him? Anders noticed that he was left in the hallway with those creepy corpses and hurried to follow the Warrior again.

 

"Uhm... and... what now?"

Fenris went straight to his bed, Anders already forgotten. He huffed annoyed. "You either sleep on the floor, I might add that I have rats, or you join me. The bed is big enough."

Anders hesitated but then decided to join the elf. _I can't believe he invites me into his bed. Not for sex… But still..._ He lay down next to Fenris, who already appeared to be asleep and turned his back to him. Since Anders was sober it took him some time to get used to the others presence but finally his tiredness and the softness of the bed lulled him into sleep.

 

~

 

Later, as the sun began rise, a noise stirred Fenris from sleep. He’d only slept for a couple of hours and was so very tired, then there was a whining noise behind him once more.

Fenris almost leaped out of bed when he saw Anders laying behind him, obviously having a nightmare.

_Why is he in my bed?..._

Anders jerked and made a distressed noise and before Fenris knew what he was doing, he’d pulled the mage closer, combing the human’s hair with his fingers. “Hush” Murmured Fenris softly.

Anders calmed almost instantly, and Fenris lay his head back down on the pillow to rest, his body flush against the mages back...He was so very tired...

 

~

 

Several hours later it was Anders who woke up first. Eyes still closed, he stretched a little but stopped as soon as he realized that there was an arm holding him and a body beneath him. His heart started to beat fast, a moment of fear rushing through his veins when he opened his eyes. First he noticed that his cheek was resting on a warm chest, rising and falling with the breath of the other. Next he became aware of the lyrium tattoos etched into a lean but strong arm.

  _Oh Maker I'm laying in Fenri’s bed in his arms. How by Andraste's tits did this happen? He will surely kill me! What should I do, what should I do?_

Panic seeped through him whilst he stayed perfectly still to not wake Fenris. _Breath!_ Anders told himself. Instinctively his breathing matched the elfs’. After a few minutes the healer managed to push his panic aside. Slowly, he turned his head till he could see the face of his bedfellow.

_I never saw him with such a relaxed face. He is really a handsome man... A handsome man who could easily kill me if he finds me in this position!... But **he** is holding me not the other way around so it's his fault, isn't it? **And** he invited me to his bed... but that will most likely not matter to him... But if I try to sneak out of his hug he will surely wake up..._

All his thinking came to a stop when suddenly Fenris eyes opened.

 

Fenris groaned. _I should known by now not to drink that much of the filth they serve in the Hanged Man._ He thought regretfully because of the hangover he had. He blinked in irritation when he noticed Anders, but instead of trying to hurt him or at least to let the healer go Fenris just stared at him.

Anders was staring back. After some time with nothing happening, the mage dared to speak out.

"Headache? If you want..." He raised his hand, which had laid at Fenris chest, and moved his fingers promisingly.

The warrior kept his silence a moment longer then he nodded slightly. "Maybe then I will remember why you are in my bed."

Anders moved his hand to lay it at Fenris' temple pushing healing magic carefully in his skull. "You invited me..." He answered worriedly.

Fenris raised one eyebrow. " _I_ invited **you**?"

"Uhm yes. You wanted to walk me home and I told you that you would also need to be walked home since you were really drunk and that the only solution would be, that either you stay with me or I with you. So you decided I should come with you and offered for me to sleep with you in your bed since you have rats... I don't know why you are holding me, though." He explained as fast and clear as he could.

 

Still the Warrior stared at the human. Slowly very slowly his memory came back. "Ah yes. And you had a nightmare. You woke me up."

"Oh... sorry about that..." He fell silent again. _This is so surreal! Since when is he so calm and understanding? Since when does he accept magic and my help? And why..._ "Why are you still holding me?"

 

The elf immediately let go of Anders. After the other had made some space between them, Fenris got up, stretching and slightly moaning when his back cracked. He absently ran his fingers through his hair, repairing his bed hair to his normal hairstyle. Finally the Warrior turned to Anders.

"Breakfast?"

           

The healer somewhat regretted having mentioned that Fenris had still been holding him causing Fenris to let go of him. It had felt really nice to be held, but of course had his irritation to destroy this moment. Now he was watching Fenris stretching and flexing his muscles. The soft moan shot an electricity bolt down to Anders' groin so he decided to get up and grab his coat. Anders paused while getting dressed. "What?"

 

"I asked, if you wanted breakfast" now Fenris' voice sounded slightly annoyed. He frowned when the other only gaped at him. "What?"

"You... just yesterday you told all of us how much you distrust us, then you invited me for a sleep over. You were drunk then so it was weird but still acceptable. But you are sober now so what the hell has happened to you?"

 

The warrior stared at the human because Anders was right, his behavior was really strange. His gaze turned inwards while he tried to figure out what had changed. _I feel... well rested_. Fenris looked out of the window, measuring where the sun stood. _It is approximately one hour after midday so I have slept...._ His eyebrows shot up and he stared at Anders. "Maybe because it is the first time I slept longer than my usual four to five hours..." Since he could think he couldn't remember sleeping so much and so good as he had this night. No nightmares hadwoken him up, even the pain of his markings were on a level he didn’t even consider as pain. All in all, Fenris felt relaxed like never before _. Maybe I should keep him as a teddy bear_ , shot through his mind before he rejected the thought.

 

"So the cure to you being grumpy is just giving you a sleep potion every night? I think I can do that!" Still quite unsure Anders closed the buckles of his coat. When he looked up again he found Fenris scowling at him. "Okay, okay no sleep potion then."

He watched Anders getting dressed, an evil grin growing on his lips. "We did not finish our game yesterday, care to play again?"

The healer raised one eyebrow. "Weren't you the one who didn't want to play?"

"True. But I finish all my competitions. Besides I am sure you enjoyed the view" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Fenris felt playful today and wanted to savor this new feeling as long as he could. And why shouldn't he enjoy teasing the apostate?

This time Anders blushed then cleared his voice.  "I'm quite sure you enjoyed yourself too" he grinned "I think you liked my hair down, didn't you?" After that he shook his head. "I'm already late for my patients. I can't believe I slept in this long."

 "Tonight then?"

Anders paused. "Hanged Man or... just the two of us?" His heart began to beat loudly. Partly because it sounded like a promising event but also party because he feared a mood swing. _Maybe Fenris just wants to humiliate me?_

 "The two of us, here." confirmed the warrior.

Anders gulped. "Alright, tonight then." He left the room and the mansion fast _. I'm such a fool. Tonight his foul mood will surely back and he will throw me out._

 

~

 

When Anders came back to the mansion it was already late. Shortly after he had opened his clinic the word had spread and many patients came for healing.

But now stood in front of the door of Fenris’ Mansion, trying to muster the courage to go inside. _He did not say until when I should come... But it's already late... I wish I was at home... but I said I would come. He was so nice after waking up, if I break my word now he surely will never try to be nice again..._

Anders shifted uncomfortabley, before he finally knocked and went in. "Fenris?" Nobody answered. For a moment Anders hesitated but then he went further, till he found Fenris by the fireplace. "I'm sorry that I'm late it was a very busy day..."

 

Fenris sat there on his bench a table near to him with an empty wine bottle, two full bottles and the half empty bottle in his hand. He met Anders with a cold gaze. "I thought you were too much of a coward to come back."

"Never. I was just busy. But if you want me to go..." Anders was not really that enthusiastic to stay when Fenris was in this mood, but he would not lose face by retreating.

"Sit", Fenris drank a sip of wine then reached for the cards. He shuffled and dealt them out.

Anders sat down with a huff and took his cards. He lost the first round and stood to unbuckle his coat since it was quite hot thanks to the fire, but a hard voice stopped him.

"Start with the tie"

"But it's hot in here... yeah yeah okay!" Anders sat down again, when Fenris snarled at him, pulled his tie and ran his hands through his hair to untangle it. _He is really bossy. This will be an awful night._

 

The atmosphere was neither jolly like the night before nor easy like after waking up. It was dark and intense. Anders didn't dare to speak much since the elf was incredibley broody. The healer already lost his tie, coat, boots and socks whilst the warrior only lost his armor.

This time Fenris lost and removed his tunic, then shuffled the cards to deal again, but Anders had finally enough.

 "You know what? I give up! It's no fun like that!" The blonde stood up to retrieve his belongings.

"We will finish this" Fenris’ growl sounded almost like the wolf after which he was named.

Anders winced, turning to Fenris with a scowl on his face.

"If you wanted me naked you don’t need this stupid game to do it!" Without hesitating he removed his shirt, his trousers and, after a short pause he also removed his smalls. "Happy now? So what? Want to laugh at me because of my poor physical condition? Tell me how ugly I am because of the scars and because I'm so skinny? Do you want to humiliate me by forcing me to go naked home? What?!"

 

Fenris blinked in suprise as Anders started to undress himself. Slowly he stood up whilst the other yelled at him. He walked toward the mage and stood before him. The mage had just finished yelling, looking away as he finished. Fenris lift a hand and and gently wiped away a tear on Anders’ cheek.

"Hush" He said, his voice gentle and low. "I am not... I do not wish to humiliate you."

 

Anders breathed deeply and nuzzled a slightly against the rough palm before he looked into those deep green eyes in front of him. "Then what do you want from me?" His voice trembled slightly.

 Fenris’ breath hitched, his thumb caressing over Anders' lower lip. " Everything you are willing to give me."

 For a moment the healer was silent, his gaze wandered over Fenris' face, taking in everything he saw, then he closed his eyes. "Will you be gentle?"

"Yes"

 Anders opened his eyes again. "Then I'm willing to give everything you need."

Fenris looked into Anders' eyes, before nodding. , His other hand runnind down Anders back till it lay at the small of the mages back, the hand at Anders' face caressed the mages’ lip one more time.

"Let's go to my room."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe I know it's a mean end but I will leave the rest for your imagination ;)
> 
> so it's up to you, if Fennris wants sex or just a teddy bear to sleep better (or both ;))  
> And if it's only causal sex or more (I realy don't know what it is ^^)
> 
> beta reader was my lovely pixie :3
> 
> ~~  
> For all my reader who might think leaving comments/kudos on my storys would be weird/creepy/stalking be assured it is not but really appreciated! I love to know if you liked what I write and also if you find errors you want to tell me, just do :3 Every comment/kudo is awesome!


End file.
